FNAF Theory Busting!
by AllergyRelief
Summary: Breaking what you thought or believed about the FNAF franchise is what this story is about. Send in theories and see if they last!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOO, EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS ALLERGYRELIEF, and welcome to FNAF Theory Busting!**

 **I'm going to try something different. Something I know I'm good at. Making people look stupid.**

 **Theory busting has been a pastime of mine ever since I saw this on the forums:**

 **(I couldn't find it, so this is a recreation)**

 **Purple guy brought Mike to the back room to where Foxy was. Purple guy reprogrammed Foxy to bite things. But since, (Wait for it)** _ **Mike and Foxy were friends,**_ **Foxy bit Purple guy instead.**

 **Tell me everything wrong with that. That was the day I realized that some of those theories are pure BS. So I did a lot of research, and I have gotten REALLY good at it. My friend bug me to get a youtube channel so I could tell people this stuff and get famous.**

 **Now, how this works is simple. Tell me a theory to bust in the reviews, or, for a higher chance of getting it done, PM me.**

 **Also note that I will be adding a bit to each theory to help it make more sense, or to make it more plausible.**

 **So, to get this thing started, let's set up a few rules.**

 **1\. No FNAF 4 theories until it actually comes out. There is little to no info about the game, so I have nothing to work with to either create or destroy theories.**

 **2\. Acknowledge if something is fan-made or not. I shouldn't have to put this here, but there are people that need to know this, sadly. So theories about The Living Tombstone are out of the question. I have seen too many people make theories that supposedly "prove" things about the FNAF universe just from the fact that the boy has a Golden Freddy plush in "It's been so long."**

 **3\. NO GAME THEORIES. Given enough time I can disprove almost anything, but Game Theory is just too solid.**

 **4\. No stupid theories like the one up there. Also, no theories about other fanfictions., like what the movie in Movie night would be rated if Mike's swearing was included or what kind of emotional chip Foxy were to have in Foxy in Love, suppose he existed.**

 **Now that he have that out of the way, let's start off by busting one of the most lucrative and popular theories out there: Foxy is Good.**

Foxy is good is one of the most popular theories out there, so if you don't know it, that's probably a bad thing. The story goes that in the first game, Foxy gets worried when you don't check the camera for too long, so he runs down the hallway as fast as possible to check on you. When the door is open, he leans in, but a malfunctioning voicebox causes a glitchy scream that gives you a heart attack. With you dead, the other robots stuff your dead into a suit, giving you the game over screen. When the door is closed, he beats on it to get in to see if you are alright, thinking that you may be trapped in there with one of the other murderous robots. When no response comes, he leaves. But when he realizes activity in the office, the whole thing starts over.

Then FNAF 2 came around and screwed up the theory, But they soon came to the conclusion that when Foxy jumps on you, he is trying to HUG YOU, unwittingly crushing you. When he is in the hallway, his old hardware is struggling to identify you. The reason why he can see you through the mask is similar to how he sees you for what you are: a human, instead of an endoskeleton.

In FNAF 3, it is a similar deal. He is overjoyed to see someone who is actually _alive,_ so he tries to give you a big hug. But, as he is a phantom, when he touches you, your systems fail. Why does he scream, you ask? By that point, you would have probably encountered another Phantom, like Balloon Boy. Your mind has associated Phantoms with that noise, so when Foxy shows up, you instantly think he is going to scream, so your mind generates a screaming noise, even when he isn't screaming. It's a Placebo.

 **DEBUNKING!**

To be honest, I can barely tell if Foxy is Good, or FIG, is a theory at all. It has no evidence; it barely makes sense, and cuts corners to keep itself alive. I see it as a method for Foxy fans to trick themselves into believing their favorite is good.

That is the reason this exists entirely: The fans.

It is a solid fact that the most loved character in the franchise is Foxy. The reason why varies. Don't believe me?

Who gets, more often than not, gets paired with the only female in the franchise?

Who has the most stories revolving around them?

Who has 5028 different youtube videos of them singing the "You are a pirate" song?

Who is a central character of some of the most popular and successful FNAF stories?

Who has the most speculation around him?

Who is this very chapter about?

The fans wanted their Foxy to be a hero. To be the good guy. To be the main character. So they made this. I personally never believed this theory for a second, as my favorite is not Foxy. That belongs to the Puppet. And before FNAF 2, it was Golden Freddy.

First off, the scream. That is not a malfunctioning voicebox. Foxy often sings, which proves that his voicebox is perfectly fine. Don't buy that? How come the scream only plays when he comes into your room? Why does he make the same scream the other robots make? Every robot makes a vocal cue at one spot or another. Chica and Bonnie moan, (Which I'm surprised hasn't been played with more by writers) Freddy laughs. They have functioning voices. More evidence to support this is that fact that they have to sing for kids every day. If they all make a scream, which apparently makes them glitch, how could they sing for kids? It could be said that the scream could be an intimidation method for possible robbers or endoskeletons. If that's the case, why doesn't it play when Chica or Bonnie are looking through the door?

Let's not forget the beating on the door. If Foxy really wanted to save you, he would be beating on it more.

Finally, if Foxy was worried about you, wouldn't he go back in his Cove when the camera is checked?

On to FNAF 2.

This one is just sort of tacked in. To still make Foxy good. But they made the mistake of underestimating me!

Their logic states that Foxy is smart enough to resist what his programming says. Or, at least smart enough to not only know when the camera is on, but to see past something he shouldn't be able to- The Freddy Mask. If Foxy knows that you are a human in need of some love, he should know that jumping on you means death. It could be said that Foxy is a kid and doesn't know better, but I say otherwise. Look at the jumpscare. Foxy has his teeth bared. He is out for blood. It doesn't matter what you say, anyone of any age should know that sharp things can kill, especially the kids of all people.

"But how would they know that?" you ask.

They were killed.

"But what if they were shot?" you ask.

They weren't. If there was a gunshot, people would have heard it. Even if the gun had a silencer, it doesn't work. In fact, if they were shot, that disproves this theory even more. They should know that something going at a fast speed can kill someone living, like getting hit by a car. They were most likely killed by a knife.

In FNAF 3, look at the Foxy jumpscare. His head is going first. That is NOT the ideal position of a hug of any kind. Neither is the FNAF 2 one. Supposing most of the force is at the head, someone hit by that would be doing backflips, or worse, it would tear their head off.

 **THE END**

 **So, what do you think of it? Tell me in the reviews, along with any other theories!**


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Guy

**HELLOOOO, EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS ALLERGYRELIEF, and welcome to FNAF: Theory Busting!**

 **It's going to be often when something that wasn't sent to me will be a chapter. Such as this one!**

 **Importantly, make sure I can understand the theories. Son of Jason has a very good one, which I will disprove later. In fact, I already disproved it, but I will make it into a chapter later.**

 **This time, I will be covering something that has haunted the community ever since the game's release:**

 **What happened to Phone Guy? The answer might surprise** _yo_ **u.**

Phone Guy is a mysterious character. There is no denying that. Always with greater knowledge, always one step ahead of you. But the mystery peaks at night 4 of FNAF 1. Everyone has a different belief for this. What makes this so mysterious is that all of the animatronics make vocal cues. But what makes it even weirder is that Phone Guy, the person who knows literally everything about the restaurant is cornered.

Here are the FACTS.

1\. The left door was closed. Foxy can be heard beating on it. This disproves Bonnie as the culprit.

2\. Freddy is playing his song. That means that he either is in the kitchen or the power is out. If the power was out, that puts a hole in it. If the power was out, the left door would be open, which it isn't. The phone call would have also cut out. If the phone was battery-powered, the ringing noise wouldn't play. That means Freddy was in the kitchen.

3\. The death scream was that of Golden Freddy.

With these facts, the fans have several ways it could have happened.

1\. Freddy was in the kitchen and then teleported into the office, killing him. This doesn't explain the groan or the death scream, and Freddy cannot teleport.

2\. OF COURSE they made one for Foxy. He was at the door beating on it, but when Phone guy opened it after he left, he ran back in. This would work, IF that was possible in-game.

3\. The most widely accepted one. The left door was closed, and Foxy was beating on it. PG had his camera on the kitchen, which Freddy was in. While he did so, Chica snuck in and killed him, as the right door was open to save power.

For a long time, I accepted #3 as well, just with the detail that he saw Golden Freddy.

For those who will review this, he didn't kill himself. That theory is disproven with the fact that it makes no sense and has 5028 holes in it.

I have a different answer.

By now, it is pretty widely accepted that Phone Guy is Purple Guy. While I am still slightly doubtful of it, I need it to make this theory work.

The recording of PG "dying" was of when he was turned into the Springtrap.

Hear me out. I have reasons behind EVERYTHING I say.

Another commonly accepted theory is that the Phantoms in FNAF 3 show the future. While I have my doubts, that is important. Believe it or not, I know quite a bit about ghosts and supernatural beings. I know that common properties of ghosts are that they can show glimpses of the future.

This also uses GT's theory about when Purple Guy dies.

Every animatronic sound in that recording was created by the ghosts in that minigame, showing their future. Each ghost produced a sound that they would make as a future robot. The five ghosts each represent one of the original animatronics. The reason that the Puppet's sound does not play is that the Puppet was never dismantled. PG9 was recording at the time of the final FNAF 3 minigame.

Ghosts, as well as other paranormal beings, have the ability to disrupt machinery. This is why the call cuts out. The reason the night five call is so.. demonic is because a supernatural entity has left a mark on it, predicting the future once more.

It was a bad night for him because he was cornered by his victims! He wanted you to check the suits in the back room because he was going to go into the Springtrap and was fully aware that it was unstable. And no, I won't overlook the fact that the sprite of Purple Guy shows him shocked. But he is keeping his cool, as he does every other night. Keeping with the recordings, why is there no animatronic resistance every other night, only for him to suddenly get pelted with death?

So, what do you think of this theory? It is my challenge to you to see if you can crack my theories, or if you can prove the ones I create or bust!

 **And that is chapter 2! My mission with this story is to show you what you can and can't believe.**


End file.
